College Girls: The Second Year
by Stargirl888
Summary: Sequel to College Girls. Its Bella's second year at RU, and theres more drama this year - hook-ups and break-ups, family drama and some Lemony femslash goodness! It is reccomended you read College Girls first
1. Chapter 1

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash & Spanking **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe**

**This is a sequel to my other story, College Girls, which ended at the end of Bella's first year of College. If you have not read it I suggest you read it first as I am not going to bother recapping the whole of that story in this one. **

**Most people voted that I continue to do lemons, so I'm pleased to say I shall do so – as such anyone who is underage in your respective countries should stop reading this story and stick to appropriately rated stories.**

**This story picks up at the start of the ****New Year**

RPOV

It had taken me four hours in an airport, a thirty minute plane ride and a further twenty minute drive to finally get back to RU, and the whole of that time had been spent in a state of constant anticipation, I had not seen my lovers for almost two months and had a great deal of steamy things to do with them tonight.

I entered our suite to find both of them already inside. Bella glanced away from Alice as I entered, immediately sending me look of apology. Alice's lips twitched into a small smile of greeting when she saw me before continuing to glare at Bella.

Not exactly the welcome I expected.

"So, what's all this about?" I asked with a slight trepidation – it was rare for Alice to get more than mildly annoyed with anyone, least of all Bella, but she clearly was annoyed now.

"Why don't you tell her?" Alice prompted Bella with a super-sweet tone. Bella however, whilst continuing to look apologetic, remained silent.

"Our _suite-mate _has decided to rent out the couch without asking us." Alice burst out –apparently she was too impatient to wait for Bella to get around to explaining.

I frowned, not seeing what the huge deal was – we would occasionally let a friend crash with us for a night or two, and while it was a little annoying that she hadn't checked with us I wasn't that bothered by it.

"Oh, it gets better." she continued - she was more pissed than I realized if she was using sarcasm "You recall the younger sister Bella mentioned – Clair?" I nodded.

"Look it's only for a week." Bella cut in quickly.

Alice looked at me as though awaiting the explosion but I was still not seeing it.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I don't see why you have such a problem with this."

"Hmm, where is the problem?" she asked rhetorically "I don' know, maybe the fact that she is unaware of our proclivities, and is to remain thus? Or that she is ignorant of our relationship with Bella? Or possibly that we are not going to be able to do certain activities for who knows how long?" she said, clearly directing her tirade at Bella despite the fact she was talking to me.

Now things started to click. I too rounded on Bella "You cannot be serious?" I demanded.

"It's only for a week until she goes back to school." She replied.

Go back to school? "How old is she exactly?"

Bella looked uncomfortable "Fifteen?" she said, making it sound more like a question.

So now not only did we have to put up with her presence, we had to baby sit as well?

"How did this even happen? I don't see anyone else toting around their little sisters." I asked venomously; I could not see why her sister could not just stay with her parents.

"Claire's gone through some stuff recently and she needed some space." Bella dodged, I debated pressing the issue but decided against it. "She won't be in the way and she'll keep all her stuff in my room so there won't be a mess or anything." she added quickly.

"Trust me, she's stopping me from doing some things I have been planning the whole break - her mere presence is a bother." I hissed.

Clair emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later, halting further argument. She stopped when she saw us all standing around and a delicate blush tinged her cheeks pink as she realised she was interrupting.

"Rosalie, this is my younger sister Claire." Bella introduced, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi." I greeted coldly, still pissed that she had caused me to forgo my annual 'reunion fuck' with Alice.

After a few more pleasantries an idea struck me, "Bella, do you have any plans for this afternoon?" I asked

"No?" she replied, making it into a question.

"Well now you do – you're taking your sister to the new movie at the mall." I informed her, exchanging a pointed look with Alice before she decided to go with, my intention apparently was not lost on Bella either.

She scowled before suddenly smiling and saying in a super-sweet voice, "Oh, that's a good idea, why don't you and Alice join us."

I shook my head "No, no, she and I already have plans?"

"In which I was not included?"

"Hey, you made your bed, lie in it."

Claire was watching us, looking uncomfortable. Bella seemed to realize that she would not get out of this so she turned to Claire and asked her to go fetch their bags. Once Claire had left the room she turned back to us "Can you not wait rather than having to come up with obvious excuses?" she demanded in a cross whisper.

"The fact that Alice is standing here before you, fully clothed, is thanks to enormous restraint on my part, but I cannot be sure how much longer I'll be able to contain myself." I threatened, wrapping my arm around Alice's waist for effect. To be honest I was no longer in the mood but Bella did not need to know that.

"But the fact that I'm still fully clothed is thanks to no effort on your part, I'm sure."

What? When did this turn into that sort of a conversation?

"Trust me Bella, there are a great many things I'd like to do to you for springing that surprise on us, and that is taking even more restraint." I replied in a low, taunting tone, lacing the words with double meanings and innuendo whilst nodding to the door through which Claire had departed "But someone has to supervise the child."

"Bitch." Bella replied, grabbing her bag from Claire who had just re-entered the room, I hastily removed my arm from Alice's waist –as much as I disliked the situation I would still allow Bella her privacy. Bella quickly led Claire out of the suite.

I replaced my arm and Alice moved n front of me, hitching her leg around my waist and pulling me closer to her "You really can be a bitch" she scolded lightly, running her tongue along my lower lip. That was Alice for you – going from pissed to horny in two minutes flat.

I smiled briefly before capturing her lips in my own – my mood was back too!

We stayed there for a few moments as I just enjoyed the taste of Alice in my mouth before I began to undo the buttons of her blouse.

I spun us around and lifted Alice onto the counter and pushed her blouse off her shoulders, proceeding to kiss and nibble my way down her neck and collar bone.

She in turn undid my halter neck top and pulled it over my head, gaining access to my breasts.

I moved lower, kissing my way down her abdomen to the top of her jeans. After undoing the button I used my teeth to undo the zip. She lifted herself off the counter for a second to allow me to pull off the garment.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Bella asked as she and her sister returned from the cinema – clearly someone was still pissed about missing out.

"Normally I'd respond to that but I really don't feel like dampening my high" I murmured lazily, knowing my post-sex lethargy would only annoy her more – I couldn't help it, when people around me were pissed, it was just fun to annoy them further.

"Rose, stop stirring." Alice called from the kitchen where she was making me my traditional Cheese and Tomato sandwich.

"Is she on drugs?" Claire asked from behind Bella, watching me warily. I rolled my eyes.

"She's high alright, just not in the way you think." Bella muttered before heading to her room, dragging her sister behind her.

I scowled after them but didn't bother to respond

8888888888888888888A couple of days

APOV

It was early morning and Bella and I were crowded around the kitchen counter sipping our daily dose of caffeine before our morning lectures – none of us were what you'd call morning people. Claire however was and had gone on a jog.

"What on earth happened to all the milk?" Rose called angrily, still half in the fridge in which she was rummaging.

"Oh, um…I think Claire had cereal this morning." Bella said, looking uncomfortable, I knew she was still feeling guilty about Claire being there.

"That sister of yours is becoming a bigger problem as the days go on." Rose muttered as she sat down beside me.

I had to admit that Claire's presence was annoying – she was always in the most inopportune places but after the first day I had tried to avoid giving Bella a hard time about it since Rose was doing that enough for both of us.

"Look, it's not like I want her here any more than you do but she's my sister and she needed me." Bella hissed back "You think I like having to look after her? Having to miss out on various activities?"

"Speaking of which, we still have to deal with you springing her on us like that." Rose interjected.

I hastily downed the rest of my coffee – I could see where this was going and did not want to be involved, this was Rose's thing and it was up to Bella if she went along with it.

"I told you I had no choice." Bella defended quickly, clearly also getting the picture.

"That's not the problem, the problem is that you couldn't take the time to call and warn us. I mean there is a purpose to this wonderful invention called a cell phone."

"I'm off." I interjected, grabbing my bag. I leant over the counter to give Rose a quick kiss murmuring "Go easy." She acknowledged it with a slight nod of the head.

I then leant to do the same with Bella, this time murmuring "Just go with it – it's worth it in the end.

* * *

BPOV

I watched Alice leave and to my surprise I was rather excited by the situation – I was well aware of why Alice was leaving.

"So?" Rose asked and I knew she was really asking if I was okay with going through with it.

I remembered back to last year, when I had seen Rose spank Alice and although I knew she still did so infrequently she had never suggested spanking me. Alice had told me once that while she wasn't really into it she agreed because it gave Rose a chance to blow off some steam and that it often ended in a really good climax.

I debated and decided to go through with it – even if I ignored how excited I was getting at the thought and that I had fantasized about this on more than one occasion – it should at least stop Rose from being a bitch to me the rest of Claire's stay.

"Okay." I agreed, and Rose nodded in acknowledgement.

Rose looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to make the first move, but I wasn't sure what exactly that was. Seeing my lost look she snapped "well come around here and lean on the counter."

I did so, taking up the same position I had seen Alice in all those months ago. I could feel her standing directly behind me before her arms slipped around my waist and undid my pants buttons and zip before they moved to my hips and grabbed the waist band, yanking both my pants and panties to the floor, effectively baring me. I gasped quietly at the suddenness of it all.

I felt Rose nudging my ankles further apart with her foot and I complied, feeling deliciously exposed, tinged with more than a little embarrassment.

* * *

RPOV

I smiled to myself as I surveyed Bella's pale ass – this had worked out better than expected. I had never attempted this type of play with Bella before in case I scared her off doing anything with us but when the opportunity so readily presented itself this morning I couldn't pass it up. Despite what many people believed I was not really into the whole dominatrix sado-masochism thing. I liked to be in control of a situation but that was as far as it went, nor was I really into true domestic discipline where spankings were a regular punishment for any and all misdemeanours, I just enjoyed to occasionally spank my lovers to spice things up a bit, the only hang up was I never became 'excited' by it unless there was a real reason behind the spanking – just doing it without one never quite garnered the same results, so this whole Bella Claire fiasco gave me the perfect excuse.

* * *

BPOV

I tensed and shivered slightly as Rose began to lightly caress my backside but after a few moments I began to relax and enjoy the sensation; it was then that the first smack fell. I let out a little cry of surprise at its unexpectedness and had time to think _this isn't so bad _before the prickly, stinging sensation began. This was directly followed by three more rapid blows on the same spot, she repeated the procedure on the other cheek, before she began rubbing and massaging the abused areas.

She continued in this pattern for a while, alternating between spanking, rubbing and massaging. It was clear Rose knew just what she was doing: every time I began to lose the feeling of arousal to the pain she would begin massaging again, making me more aroused than before and occasionally allowing her fingers to lightly glide over my, now dripping, lips but whenever I began to fully give over to the pleasure she would spank me again.

After about five minutes of this torturous pleasure, by which point my body was crying for release, she slipped her hand between my legs to cup my pussy, kneading it with her palm. I almost moaned in pleasure.

"Someone enjoying this?" she asked, slipping a finger inside me before I could respond

"Please!" I practically begged as she added a second finger and began to slowly thrust her fingers in and out, too slowly to allow me to climax properly.

"I don't know." She said, drawing out the words "I mean I am still pretty annoyed about Claire's presence here, I don't know whether you deserve to get off."

I let out an inarticulate moan. "But I suppose you've done penance for that." She allowed, her movments picking up speed as she toyed with my clit with her other hand. I rocked my hips back against her, trying to increase the sensation, until it overwhelmed me in an earth-shattering orgasm, which was quickly followed by two more.

I moaned as the orgasms rippled through my body and grabbed the counter for support. I felt Rose withdraw her fingers as I leant against the counter, enjoying the pleasurable aftershocks.

I managed to collect myself enough to turn around "My god Rose…" I said breathily "that was…" I gave up trying to articulate myself in favour of a passionate kiss.

I spun us around so that Rose was leaning against the counter which she lifted herself onto.

I began raising her skirt when someone rattled the front door handle.

"Shit," muttered Rose as she hopped off the counter. I made a mental note to thank Alice for thinking to lock it and quickly readjusted my pants, which were still around my knees, to their correct position.

"Bella?" Claire's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I called as I hastily redid my pants buttons and cast Rose an apologetic glance, she did not look impressed.

"I'll make it up to you." I hissed as I made my way to the door.

"You'd better." She returned before retreating to her room and closing the door as I unlocked the front door for Claire.

**Just to let you know, I don't plan to make this a spanking focused story, like some of my other stories, I was just reading through College Girls the other day and in Ch 3 I said that it would happen on occasion and thought this could be one such occasion.**

**Also I in no way plan to involve Claire in any 'inappropriate' behaviour – she will be going back to school next chapter and Bella****,**** Rose and Alice's lives can get back to normal so please don't request three/foursomes with Claire, I just don't feel they fit into this story. ****(And she is only 15 so that would be illegal)**

**Special thanks to my Beta!!!**

**As always I really want to know what you think so please REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe**

**Okay, so thanks for all the reviews and here's chapter two for you. **

I looked up from my text book as the door to the suite burst open and Bella and Alice tumbled in, both more than a little tipsy. Claire had left the previous afternoon and they decided to take advantage of her absence by going out to a new club that had opened not too far from campus, unfortunately, I had had to stay home to write a paper for my auto-mechanics class.

"How could I be such an idiot?" Bella demanded, slurring slightly, flinging her bag onto the counter and plopping down next to me.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said, clearly still on alcohol induced high, as she took the chair opposite.

"So, what happened?" I sighed, putting aside my books – I would not be getting any further with the paper tonight.

Bella gestured helplessly for Alice to explain "We were at the bar getting drinks when Bella spotted this really hot girl at a nearby table. The girl noticed Bella too and sent over a Cosmo for her. A bit later we noticed the girl making her way over to us. She got to our table –"

"'and I promptly tripped and spilt the Cosmo all over her." Bella interrupted, blushing deeply

"Well that's as good a conversation starter as any" I tried consoling her.

"Yeah, if I could have started a conversation." I looked at Alice in confusion.

She patted Bella's shoulder sympathetically, explaining "Bella sort of got a little tongue-tied."

"More than a little, I stood there gaping like a complete moron. She probably thought me retarded or something." Bella added, the drinks had clearly loosened her tongue since then, if her uncharacteristic rant was anything to go by.

"Does this girl have a name?" I asked before realising that if they hadn't thought to get it this may only make Bella more pissed at herself than she already was – she must have really liked the girl if she was so worked up about this.

"Angela Barnes" Alice supplied.

"Oh yes, I know her, she's in my applied mathematics class." I revealed "She is cute, but not my type." I added with a wink.

I had only spoken to her a few times but from what I could tell Angela was a really nice girl, and exactly Bella's type.

"Oh god!" I heard Bella mutter as she suddenly sprinted towards the bathroom, apparently the various drinks she'd consumed had decided to make a reappearance.

"No, no, you just wait here." I said as I followed Bella into the bathroom and Alice tried to do likewise "The last thing I need is both of you throwing up." I added, knowing from experience that even if Alice was sober she was unable to stop herself from retching if she saw someone else doing it.

Alice didn't bother to argue, instead turning on the television and flicking through the channels while I took on the delightful task of holding back Bella's hair as the various cocktails exited her body.

BPOV

I woke in the morning with a massive hangover. That coupled with the memory of the previous night told me that today was definitely not going to be my best day.

I stumbled into the lounge to see two bottles of water accompanied by a pair of advil each on the counter along with a note from Rosalie to tell us she had gone out for breakfast with some friends.

As I sat on the couch waiting for the pills to take effect I considered the events at the club.

When I had seen Angela, with her stunning body and gorgeous hair I knew I had to know her. I had never felt such a strong instant attraction to anyone in my entire life, she was utterly mesmerising, and then when she sent over the drink I almost fainted knowing she was interested. Unfortunately my natural klutziness had probably both ruined her outfit and my chances, that compounded with my coming off as a retarded mute meant she would most likely run in the opposite direction if we ever saw each other again. It was then I turned to drinking to try to forget the whole encounter, and hopefully not remember in the morning – no such luck.

My internal rerun was interrupted by Alice who came out of her room looking like death warmed up. I smiled sympathetically.

"Well if my head's killing me I can only imagine what you must be feeling." she commented, referring to the fact I had drunk almost double as much as she had.

"But I brought most of it back up." I reminded her.

"Ugh! Next time I'm self inducing, anything's better than this." She said, taking a seat next to me.

We sat there for quite a while in silence, neither of us in much condition to do anything else. Eventually Alice spoke "So, you must have really liked Angela."

"Thank you Mrs. Obvious." I said sarcastically

"I'm just saying. I've never seen you drink so much."

"Mmm." I said, annoyed. "I think we can both agree that last night was not my finest hour."

She didn't argue, instead saying "So, you going to call her?"

"Call her?" I repeated "Firstly, I don't even have her number, and secondly, she probably thinks me a complete and utter idiot and will most likely put the phone down on me."

"Well firstly, we do have her number, and secondly, she wouldn't have given it if she didn't want a call, and it definitely wasn't me she was interested in." Alice argued.

"What would I even say?" I asked. Normally I waited for a guy to call me but with a girl that obviously worked differently.

"Umm, I don't know, how about 'Hi Angela, I was wondering if you'd like to get together some time?" she suggested

"But… shouldn't I wait a few days?" I all but whined, clutching at straws.

Alice rolled her eyes, picking up her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I said trepidatiously.

"Bella, you are really into this girl but nothing will come of it if you don't call her." she told me, putting the phone to her ear.

I tried to argue more but she put up her hand as Angela picked up the other end.

"Hi Angela, it's Alice!" she said into the receiver brightly "Could you hold for a moment, Bella wants to talk to you."

I glared daggers as she shoved the phone into my hand. Taking a deep breath and feeling rather idiotic I put the phone to my ear and turned away from Alice.

"Hi! It's Bella, from last night." I said by way of introduction.

"Oh, Hey!"

"I was just calling to check that I didn't do irreparable damage to your top last night."

She chuckled "No, the top will be fine." she assured me.

She paused and I realised she was waiting for me to speak taking a deep breath I decided to just go for it "So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to get together some time for drinks?"

I held my breath, praying to every deity that I could think of.

"Sure. I'm rather busy this week though, how's next Friday?"

I resisted the urge to let out a girly squeal that was strictly Alice-type behaviour I refused to indulge in.

"Next Friday's great. Should we meet at The Lounge?" I asked, naming a more toned down cocktail bar than the club we had visited last night.

"Perfect. So I'll see you there at eight?"

"Yep, see you there." I confirmed "Cheers."

I hung up the phone.

Alice was practically bouncing with excitement, clearly having picked up on the fact Angela had agreed from my responses.

"Congratulations, you have now officially arranged your first girl-on-girl date!" she announced happily.

Yeah, that didn't make me more nervous than I already was. I hadn't thought about it before, but she was right, I had never gone on a date with a girl before – I mean for all the things I did with Alice and Rose we never dated – we went to clubs and what not, but that was more a bunch of friends going out together than a date, not that I was as yet sure what the difference was.

* * *

APOV

Rose and I were sitting at La Gardinier waiting to be served when Bella rushed in, plopping down beside us. It was the morning after Bella's date with Angela and, needless to say, both Rose and I were anxious to hear how it went. We had decided to meet up for brunch since Rose had spent the night at Emmett's, Bella wanted to sleep in and I had had some errands to run.

"So?" I prompted Bella as she quickly perused the menu.

"Hmm, I'm thinking the Early Bird Breakfast. What about you?"

I rolled my eyes "The Greenacres." I replied impatiently "but that's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean?" she asked, faking ignorance.

"I mean, how did your date with Angela go?"

I watched impatiently as she took a long drink of water – clearly delaying just to annoy me.

"Bella!" I whined when she still didn't answer.

"Oh okay! It was...good." she said, going slightly red.

"Just good?" Rose said, sending me a glance – apparently she agreed that with my assessment of this being a huge understatement.

"Well, more than good." Bella admitted "We're going out again on Tuesday."

"You see, now aren't you grateful I pushed you?" I asked smugly.

She rolled her eyes.

**This storyline change was suggested in a review and the idea has been in my head ever since. I kinda have an idea where the next few chapters are going but I want to know what you think of Bella and Angela getting together first. (If they do get together the story, whilst still including Bella, will mainly focus on Rose and Alice). **

**Also, I need suggestions for some humorously embarrassing situations for any or all three of the girls so please PM me or put them in the review if you have any. Even if you dont, review anyway! **

**Special thanks to my beta!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash Lemons**

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe**

**Sorry for the delays everyone (internet was down) and thanks to all the reviewers! Oh and FYI: When Rose reads 'Coco Channel' from the poster she is seeing a poster for the movie that was made about the life of the couturier.**

I woke up to the delightful feeling of someone lightly massaging my breasts. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed as I felt Rose's soft mouth descend on my collar bone, feathering it with kisses. Her hands began to lazily caress their way down my torso, upon reaching my pubic area she twirled her fingers in my neatly trimmed mound and I finally forced myself to open my eyes and twist my body slightly so I could meet her eyes. Staring into them, I moved my hand to gently massage her mound. I dipped my fingers into the juices that were collecting by her opening, using it to lubricate the area before resuming the massage, working my way through her folds to her clit at the same time as her fingers found mine. A little while later I felt her tense under my ministrations as she orgasmed and I followed suit several seconds later.

We lay there relaxing for a few more minutes before I sighed, wishing we could just lie there all day.

"That was a lovely way to wake up, thank you." I murmured, kissing Rose lightly before sliding out of the bed and slipping on my gown.

I felt Rose come up behind me and slip the gown off my shoulder "Leave it off." She asked quietly "Bella's already left for the day and I want some more time to admire you."

Smiling I agreed, slithering out of the robe before moving inside to make us some breakfast.

"So, I was thinking French Toast with maple syrup?" I suggested as Rose's phone rang.

Rose indicated her agreement before heading into her bedroom to take the call. I frowned slightly, wondering why she would bother to go into the other room before busying myself with the food.

"I love you too and thanks for calling." Rose said into her cell phone as she re-entered the room a few minutes later.

"Are you cheating on Emmett and me?" I asked teasingly as she hung up the phone.

She smiled as she looked over to me "My dad."

"Your lover's your dad?" I asked in mock shock.

She rolled her eyes "No, I was speaking to my dad - don't be disgusting."

She headed into the kitchen to make some coffee while I popped the bread into the pan.

"So how are things going – I mean with your mom and all?" I asked.

Rose sighed tiredly "Slowly improving," she replied, handing me a mug "She's at least talking to me now, but she still won't hold a full conversation with me."

"Well, that's something anyway." I consoled her as she looked at me forlornly "You said it yourself," I added going to wrap my arms around her waist "it's slowly improving; you just need to be patient and give her some time."

I personally was secretly thankful her mother was taking the passive aggressive route – I had been worried that she would have been constantly trying to convince Rose to leave me, and I was fairly certain that, given enough time, she could have succeeded. That said, I hated knowing how much her mother's stubbornness was hurting Rose.

I kissed her gently "What's say we go to the mall?" I suggested, hoping to get her mind off things "We can catch a movie, shop a little and just hang out the two of us – we haven't done that in a while." I wanted to spend some time with just Rose – we had been so busy since we got back that we hadn't really had a chance to go out somewhere together.

"Alright." She agreed.

So after breakfast and a quick change of clothes we headed out. Reaching the mall, by mutual agreement, we immediately headed towards the clothing stores and spent an enjoyable few hours browsing the various shops. The best thing when it came to shopping with Rose was that we both had a passion for clothes and could happily spend hours discussing the pros and cons of various outfits – compared to Bella who's action plan was to get in and get out as fast and inexpensively as possible (Not that I blamed her for the inexpensive part since that wasn't really by choice).

We eventually had to take a break from shopping and stop for some lunch.

"So, what do you think of Bella and Angela going out?" I asked as we sat in the food court nibbling on fries.

"Well, the two of them suit each other – both bookworms, but I don't really know Angela well enough to make any other observations."

"Me neither, I mean who's she even friends with? No one we socialize with." I asked.

"I'm not sure, she seems to be the type of person who's friendly with everyone but I've never seen her with any one group of people in particular."

"We should invite them out to dinner; give us a chance to get to know her." I suggested.

"Can I point out how awkward that could be, I mean we have been Bella's lovers for almost a year now, and even though I doubt Bella will want to continue that now that she's with Angela, it could still get uncomfortable."

"If I recall right, you're the one who enjoys making people uncomfortable." I commented "Besides, she doesn't have to know about _that_, as far as she's aware we're just really close friends."

"Alright," she agreed, rolling her eyes "but what about something a little less formal than dinner to start out with – I heard that Amber is having a party this weekend?"

"Okay" I agreed as we rose to dispose of the leftovers "I'll chat to Amber about inviting them tomorrow. So, do you want to go catch a movie or should we keep shopping?"

She looked at me as if I had grown two heads "Hey, I can do stuff besides shopping in a mall." I defended

"You can, but you never have." She retorted "What gives?"

"Am I not entitled to be tired sometimes?" I asked "And…" I added, pointing to the poster hanging behind her

"Coco Channel, I might have known." She chuckled "Movies it is."

**Thanks to my Beta and I look forward to hearing everyones thoughts when they review!!! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P4**

**WARNING: Contains allusions to femslash**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable figures are property of Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner – the truth is I wrote a version of this chapter and had it sent off to my beta on time before deciding I didn't like it and had to change the whole direction of the installment. Anyway, I'm rather content with this version so here you go…**

APOV

"You know, I'm rather looking forward to tonight." I announced as I headed into the living room to find my purse. It was the evening of Amber's party and the start of a long weekend!

"Really? I never would have guessed." Bella said sarcastically from the couch where she was typing on her cell, no doubt texting Angela.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"So is Emmett meeting you here?" I asked Rose as she emerged from her room – they were going to the party together.

She nodded "Yeah, he should be here in the next five minutes or so. What about James?"

James was one of my closer guy friends who had agreed to go to the party with me since Rose and Bella both had dates and I didn't want to go alone.

"Same." I answered

"Well I gotta go if I don't want to be late meeting Angela." Bella announced, snapping her phone shut and grabbing her keys. "So, I'll see you all there?"

"Yes." I confirmed as she left.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and I opened it to admit both Emmett and James, who had arrived simultaneously.

"So, you girls all ready to go?" Emmett asked as he slipped an arm around Rosalie's waist.

We arrived at the party to find it already in full swing. It was not as large as some of Amber's more famous blow-outs for which I was pleased because it would hopefully mean we would have a chance to talk to Angela a bit more.

Later that evening the six of us were all sitting around Amber's living room

"So," I began, turning to Angela "tell us about yourself."

"Ah, I wondered when the interrogation would start." she said, smiling slightly

"Interrogation?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, I'm taking this to be the 'meet-the-friends' get together so that you can all find out about who Bella's dating and decide if you approve of the match?" I didn't reply "Well, what can I tell you?" she asked herself "I was born in New York but we moved to Utah when I was five for my fathers work. I'm an only child but have lots of cousins who make up for it – twelve in all. Umm…" she paused to think for a moment "I've always known I'm a lesbian, although I did have a high school boyfriend for a few months."

"Why did you have a boyfriend if you're lesbian?" Rose interrupted, as I glanced at Rose, her expression told me she was likewise surprised by this, detailed, outpouring of her history.

"We were friends and people always said we should go out, so I caved to pressure – I wasn't open about my orientation until a couple of years ago. I've only dated a couple of girls but none seriously. I'm a science major and plan to graduate at the end of the year. That's pretty much it. So, did I gain your approval?"

"Well, for what it's worth, you got my vote." Emmett said, grinning.

"Yours isn't the one she needs." Rose said lightly "and I, for one, will reserve my judgment for a later date."

I saw apprehension flicker across Angela's face while Bella shot Rose an annoyed glance

"Don't worry," I consoled her "If Rose had a problem with you dating Bella you'd know about it by now." I ducked as Rose tossed a cushion at me "and as for myself, well you haven't given us any reason not to like you. But, I will warn you that if you ever hurt Bella, we can and will make your life a living hell." I added with mock seriousness, although everyone knew there was an undercurrent of truth to my words, causing me to be on the receiving end of one of Bella's withering stares.

We continued to chat for a few minutes and as often happens when parties start to slow down the couples were slowly becoming more amorous, deciding to let them have their fun James and I decided to make it an early night and after bidding farewell to everyone, we left.

"So that was a pleasant evening." James commented as we entered the Res.

"Mmm, very." I agreed before coming to a dead halt as I stepped onto the landing to see someone sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the door to our suite. I recognized the figure immediately.

"Jinxed it." I muttered as I pulled out my keys.

"What was that?" James asked

"Nothing," I replied hastily "Look James, I was going to invite you in but I seem to have an unexpected visitor." I explained, indicated the figure.

"Alright," he agreed understandingly, pecking my cheek "Well enjoy the rest of your evening."

Once James had disappeared down the stairs I sighed and made my way to the doorway.

"Well come on, wake up." I said, prodding Edward's leg with my foot to wake him up. "You better have a damn good reason for being here." I added as he stood, still half asleep and I unlocked the door.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

BPOV

"Edward, I've told you before that you can't just pop around like this anymore."

Alice's voice floated through the open door to our suite. I hesitated, putting out a hand to stop Angela from going on ahead of me.

_Who's Edward? _She mouthed to me as we stood in the corridor – I held up my hand to indicate for her to wait as I listened for his reply.

"I just need to crash for a day or two."

"Absolutely not!" Alice exclaimed hotly "We're not allowed to have guys staying over, not to mention that Bella and Rose would both flip their lid if they even knew you were here. I don't know what even made you think there'd be a point in asking."

I decided to stop eves dropping and entered the room – I actually felt like seeing Edward and being able to show him how great my life was going at the moment. I moved to stand by the doorframe and dropped my keys in the bowl, the sound causing Edward to turn around.

His mouth opened as though to say something as he took in my appearance but nothing came out. I smiled coldly at him, pleased I had decided to dress up tonight. "You really thought this was the best place to try and crash?" I asked, the alcohol I had imbibed earlier bringing out my inner bitch.

He continued to gape at me

"Well, come on Edward, say something. You must have known that by coming here there was a good chance you'd see me."

"I thought, what with the long weekend…" he muttered and understanding washed through me – Last year I had always gone to visit Renee for the long weekends, Rose normally spent the time with Emmett and Alice would spend the time with Jasper. Now that they had broken up Edward must have assumed that she would be here alone. I immediately regretted being so bitchy to him – clearly he had not been trying to cause trouble like I had first assumed

"Oh, I didn't…I thought…" I stuttered in my surprise.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled, heading to the door "You're right, I can find somewhere else to stay – I'll call you." He added to Alice.

She watched his retreating form for a second before grabbing her purse from the counter. "Wait Edward, take this." she relented calling after him and handing him her credit card "The Holiday Inn should still have some availability." He nodded in thanks and left, closing the door behind him.

She turned to look at me apologetically "He flunked last semester after what happened and Mom and Dad took away his cards." She explained – we had avoided discussing him since we all got back so I didn't know what was going on in his life at the moment "I couldn't just let him wander the halls knocking on peoples doors."

I nodded in acknowledgement and smiled slightly, letting her know I understood.

"You two still talk?" I asked – not accusatorily, I just hadn't known if they were still in contact after everything – I hadn't seen when Alice blew up at him but Rose had said it was quite something to watch.

"He's my brother." She said simply, eyeing me apprehensively, unsure of my reaction.

"Is he…has he…spoken to anyone?" I stumbled over the words, unsure of how to ask what I needed to know.

"I managed to convince our parents to pay for counseling; they don't know what it's for though."

"Oh, okay." I said, not sure how to respond to that. Angela cleared her throat, reminding me of her presence.

"Oh, sorry Ang" I apologized, returning my attention to her "that was Edward, Alice's brother and my Ex." I explained.

I could tell that she was burning with curiosity but didn't press me for details, which I appreciated.

"So, the last few minutes excluded, did you enjoy the evening?" Alice asked, a slightly smug smile playing at her lips as she extracted a giant bag of popcorn from the kitchen cupboard and began munching on them.

"It wasn't terrible." I admitted reluctantly, reaching over to help myself to the popcorn before grabbing the bag from her and offering some to Angela

We chatted with Alice for a few more minutes and then Angela and I retired to my room. Once the door was closed she asked "Look Bella, I'm not judging but I just want to know, were you and Alice ever physically involved?"

I stared at her, not sure where the question had come from but I didn't want to lie to her, especially not after what had happened when Edward had found out.

"Yes"

She nodded as I confirmed the suspicion.

"Is that a problem?' I asked worried

She mulled that over for a few moments before replying "Not really – I understand that you had a life before I met you. Are you two still involved? I mean we never agreed to be exclusive."

"No, not since we started going out." I assured her hastily "and in the interests of full disclosure I should add that I was also involved with Rosalie."

"The three of you?" Angela asked incredulously and I nodded, suddenly apprehensive that I had scared her off "Well, I'm not sure if I should be shocked that you're into threesomes or turned on."

"We were never dating or anything." I explained, deciding that she may as well know the whole story "And at one point all three of us were dating other people, we're just good friends who enjoy each others bodies."

"I'm not sure what to think about all of this – I mean I suspected you and Alice, and everyone knows the rumors about her and Rosalie but…" she trailed off as I waited anxiously, praying she wouldn't break up with me over this "It's just surprising."

"Ang, I'm friends with Rosalie and Alice and that's not something likely to change but as long as we are going out, I won't become _involved_ with anyone else." I told her firmly – if we were going to have this discussion I may as well tell her how things stood.

She surveyed me in silence for three, very long and nerve racking, minutes before saying "I can live with that."

I let out sigh of relief and quickly went over to kiss her, that relief quickly changed to apprehension though when she broke the kiss and asked "When the three of you were dating separate people at the same time as being involved with each other, did your partners know?"

"Two didn't, one did."

"And Edward …" she pressed

"…was one of the ones who didn't know." I answered reluctantly "When he found out he… well he over reacted and that was when we ended it. "

She went quiet then, pulling away from me slightly

"Angela?" I asked, worried by her reaction.

"I just need some time to process this Bella." she said in a slightly detached voice

**Okay, so as always REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.**

**A Note Regarding Reviews: As my regular reviewers know, I always make a point to reply to reviews, unfortunately, due to a ridiculously slow internet connection I have not been able to do this lately, (and I'm talking taking over ten minutes to load one page!!!). This does not mean I don't read and appreciate them – I do, and as soon as I have access to a faster connection I will reply to everyone. **

**Special thx to my Beta!**


	5. Chapter 5

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash**

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Okay so m bi-monthly updates fell majorly behind I'm sorry. Thanks to all my reviewers! If you didn't see my AN in m other story, I've been rather lax about replying to reviews because of a lousy internet connection – it's not because I don't appreciate them, promise. **

**Anyway, without further ado – Chapter 5: **

**APOV**

"So, you and Emmett have a good time last night?" I asked slyly as Rose entered the suite.

"As a matter of fact we did." She returned "You and James?"

I rolled my eyes at her "We did, but not in the way you mean."

"Where's Bella and Angela?" She inquired, noticing that the door was open to Bella's room and she was nowhere in sight.

"Bella left in an attempt to talk to Angela. You missed some drama while you and Emmett were shacking up." I added

"Oh?" she asked, nibbling on an apple she had just taken from the fridge.

"Edward was here." I explained

"Well that took some nerve." She commented, raising an eyebrow in surprise "What did he want?"

"A place to stay – he thought that with the long weekend you and Bella would be away." I defended quickly

"I see." She didn't sound like she believed me

"So anyway, he had just explained this to me when Bella and Angela got back."

"Showdown?"

"You could say that – Bella was ready for one anyway but after he explained why he was here she backtracked. Anyway after that Bella and Angela went to her room and Bella explained everything to Angela."

"Everything?" Rose repeated incredulously, "How did Angela take that?"

"Well, Bella says she seemed okay that the three of us were _involved_, it was that we were doing it behind Edward's back that she had a problem with."

"She broke up with her?"

"Not exactly – or at least Bella doesn't think so, she just said she wanted some time to think things through." I explained.

"Well I don't see what exactly she has to work through – I mean I would have thought the news that we had threesomes would be the big news." Rose commented as she began making us some coffee.

I stared at her for a moment, debating whether to re-open this specific can of worms before deciding maybe it was worth it. "Well, Bella was effectively cheating on Edward, Rose – she was having sex with someone else, and I know we don't necessarily think of it like that, but it is cheating none the less. And if you are in a relationship with someone you know was willing to cheat on their past lovers, what's to stop them doing it to you?"

"It's not quite the same thing." She argued

"Actually, it is. We see it as different because we are friends first, and lovers second, and also because we are all woman and Edward" I hesitated "and Emmett, are men. If she was sleeping with another man instead of Edward, or you another man instead of Emmett, even if there was no emotional relationship, would you not consider it cheating?" I challenged

"I refuse to see it that way." She argued stubbornly "I don't consider being with you to be equivalent to cheating on Emmett."

"If that's the case, then why don't you tell him about us?" I asked firmly, getting to the crux of the matter.

"Because I don't see why I should!"

"You should because it's not fair to Emmett, and it's not fair to me. After two years he deserved to know what's going on behind his back."

"You know, since Jasper dumped you, you really have become very needy and possessive of my attention, can you not just find yourself another guy already, or at the very least someone to fuck with so that I can actually be with Emmet without having to worry whether your needs are taken care of?"

"If I wanted another man I could have one in a second." I retorted hotly, ignoring the stab of hurt I felt at her words "and I can take care of my own needs – they are certainly not your responsibility. And as for being needy and possessive of your attention, well that's complete and utter bull. I won't deny that I do enjoy it when you lavish your attention on me- you're very good at what you do – but I do not _need_ it and I certainly don't believe I have some sort of possession over it. In fact, I'd like you to give me even one example where I've been 'possessive' of your attention. But we are not going to argue about this, we are arguing about you not being willing to tell Emmett." I brought her back to my original point

"No, I am not willing to tell Emmett about us, which, quite frankly, you cannot blame me for that after the way things worked out with you and Jasper, or Bella and Edward."

"Rosalie, you cannot go on living a lie for the rest of your life, Emmett will eventually find out, even if you don't tell him, someone else will."

"And that someone would be you?"

"No." I denied, astounded that she would think I could betray her trust like that "But there are many other people who either know, or at least suspect about us and would have no qualms ruining your relationship. You know that's the truth. At least if you're the one to tell him you may be able to salvage the relationship."

For the first time this morning Rosalie looked unsure of herself. "I…I need to think." She muttered before turning and retreating to her room. I sighed, and resigned myself to wait for her to make sense of things for herself.

I decided to get out of the suite for a while and go for a walk – I needed to think.

I wandered into the suite a few hours later to find Rose seated on the couch. She had notebooks strewn around her and was twirling a pen absentmindedly in her hand, a clear indicator that she was deep in thought. I could tell by her expression and intense gaze though that she was not in the least bit interested in the diagram before her.

"You're going to burn a hole in that book." I said smiling to let her know that there were no hard feelings about earlier.

She glanced at me and smiled ruefully "I've been thinking." she said, drawing out the phrase as though to delay further explanation.

"You've been thinking?" I repeated, handing her a fresh cup of tea and shoving aside some papers so I could sit next to her.

"I am considering telling Emmett about us."

I drew I a quick breath at this announcement – I had not felt I had really gotten through to her earlier.

"It's time." she elaborated "And you were right, he's going to find out about us one day and I would rather he finds out the whole situation from me than the half truth through a gossip."

She stood up, clearly not wanting to waste any more time. I grabbed her arm "Are you sure?" I asked – even though I had encouraged this I wanted to be sure she had thought it through properly.

"100 percent."

I nodded, letting her go as I saw the determination in her eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

RPOV

I quickly made my way to Emmett's room, knocking rapidly on the door.

He answered quickly and let me in. Checking we were alone I went to sit on the couch where he joined me.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"Em, I need to tell you something." I said without preamble.

I was so tense I could barely force myself to sit still while I spoke, my hands twisted nervously in my lap. He reached out to still them "Rose?" he asked gently "This isn't like you, what's happened?"

I shook my head as I assured him nothing had happened – at least not in the way he feared "I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly, suddenly unable to bring myself to say the words that would end one of the best relationships I had ever been in.

I barely recognized my voice – this behavior was not like me.

"For what, Rosie?" he asked, using the nickname I never allowed anyone but him to use, and smoothing my hair from my face.

I took a deep breath "Alice and I are more than just friends." I said in a rush.

To my surprise Emmett … well, he didn't look surprised. He didn't yell, or even question what exactly I meant, his only reaction was a quiet "Oh."

"Oh?" I questioned, feeling rather annoyed that after all the stress and anxiety I had put myself through working up to this admission, the only reaction he could come up with was _oh_?

"Well Rose, it's not like I didn't suspect… I mean there have been rumors circulating about the two of you since Alice's first year..."

"You knew?" I demanded, standing in a sudden fury - how could he have known and not said anything

"Suspected, Rose, suspected. How could I not, I mean it was either that or you were with another guy."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you didn't want me to know, and I also didn't want to accuse you without proof."

I scowled and sunk back into the couch - all my stressing had been pointless

"So where to now?" he asked bluntly

"What?" I said, clearly not understanding his meaning

"Well I assume you told me for a reason,"

"I hadn't really thought this far – I didn't think you'd be so calm about all this." I admitted

"Look Rosie, I'm willing to give this open relationship thing a go – I've never tried one before and I don't know if it will work, but if you want to end it and become exclusive with Alice I'd understand" his sincerity was clear in his eyes.

"I'm not sure what I want to do, I mean an open relationship didn't work out so well for Alice and Jasper –"

"Don't worry about what happened with them," he interrupted "Do you want to continue this?"

I considered it and now that he had mentioned it, the idea of Alice and I becoming exclusive was rather appealing. The honest answer was "No." **(Yay … I'm excited now)**

He let out a disappointed sigh and I felt a flush of guilt.

"I'm so sorry Em." I said sincerely, I hated hurting him like this.

"It's alright, I thought you might decide that, and at least you're not leaving me for another guy." he murmured with a small smile.

"It's ironic, I came here worried you'd break things off with me over this and now…"

He nodded in agreement and we fell into an uncomfortable silence

"So, that's it then." I said, hoping to break the lengthening quiet.

"Yep." he agreed.

We continued to sit there for a few moments, neither of us sure what to do or say next.

"I should go." I said gently as I rose to my feet. Emmett mimicked me.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around?" he asked as he walked me to the door. I nodded

"You really are a great guy, Emmett" I added as I turned to give him a peck on the cheek.

I took the longer route back to the suite to give myself time to think. That had definitely not gone as planned but I was rather pleased at the outcome, and I had come to a revelation of my own, I wanted to be with Alice, exclusively. My only problem now was I didn't know if Alice wanted that – I mean, for all her pushing me to tell Emmett, she had never even hinted at what would happen to our relationship.

Thankfully, with Bella now happily dating Angela (she had come back while Alice was still out and told me that Angela still wanted to go out) I didn't have to worry about how she would be affected if Alice and I did become exclusive since that part of our relationship with her was pretty much over – we had never discussed it between the three of us, but by unspoken consent we just accepted that we were no longer physical with each other and surprisingly it was working out rather well.

I was glad that Emmett had accepted my relationship with Alice so quickly, and it had not turned into one of those messy, shouting match break-ups, it even looked like we may still be able to stay friends, which was an unexpected bonus.

When Emmett had asked me if I wanted to continue our relationship I had not even considered that he would be open to the idea, and I felt rather bad for saying no – like I had said to him, he really was a good guy and I knew he had deep feelings for me, but I could not stay in a relationship for someone else and I had come to realize that although I did care deeply for Emmett, it was not on the same level as what I felt for Alice. I also realized that I wanted to become more serious with Alice and that it would not be possible with Emmett still in the picture.

88888888888888888

APOV

I was not sure what I was expecting when I saw Rose re-enter the suite, but it was certainly not the calm, accepting expression she wore.

"We decided to end it." she replied to my silent question as she came to sit beside me.

I watched her, unsure of what to do – I could deal with her fury, or pain, or denial, or a plethora of other emotions but this calm acceptance was new to me.

"Can I…Do you want to talk?" I asked quietly. She reached out and took my hands in hers.

"Maybe later, first I want to ask you something."

My forehead crinkled slightly in confusion but I nodded for her to continue.

"Alice, I've been thinking on the way back and I would like to make a go at having a proper relationship with you."

"We have a proper relationship." I pointed out, not seeing what she was getting at.

"No, I mean I want to get more serious, to become an official couple." she explained

I caught my breath…she wanted us to be official?

"So I guess what I'm asking is: Alice, will you go out with me?"

I laughed before I could stop myself – the line was so cheesy, especially coming from Rose. I stopped though when I saw her anxious expression; she was seriously worried I'd say no.

I paused for a moment before taking pity on her, I leant forward and kissed her lovingly before replying "Of course I'll go out with you."

It was then I allowed myself an excited squeal before literally launching myself at my lover, pushing her back onto the couch and straddling her hips.

She chuckled indulgently before leaning up and capturing my lips for another kiss.

**So, what did you think? REVIEW? **

**Special thanks to my beta. **


	6. Chapter 6

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Thx to my Beta - charverv**

.

*-*-*-*RPOV*-*-*-*

I had been enjoying the feel of Alice's lips on my skin for quite some time.

"Hungry?" she murmured against my lips

"Famished." I replied and I felt her begin to climb off me. Sitting up I glanced out the window to see the sun was already beginning to go down. I watched her make her way over to the fridge.

"So we can either do microwave meals or sandwiches?" she called to me

"Do we have Chicken Al La King?"

She rummaged in the freezer for a moment before replying affirmative.

I watched her pop the first one into the microwave and took some cutlery from the drawer.

While the food cooked Alice disappeared into her bedroom for a moment before reappearing with candles.

"Mood lighting." She explained and I watched her begin to flit about the room, placing the candles in strategic locations.

She was, what I presumed to be, about half way through when she turned to me with an annoyed expression, hands on her hips and all. "You know, you can do something, instead of just sitting there." She huffed

"I am doing something." I protested teasingly "I'm watching my girlfriend make our room a major fire hazard."

She rolled her eyes at me but I had not missed the small, pleased smile when I had called her my girlfriend.

"The chicken's ready if you want to dish." She informed me after a moment and I reluctantly turned to see that the microwave's timer had indeed gone off.

"So this is our first meal as a couple." Alice commented a little while later while we sat on the couch.

"Please don't start with everything being our first." I asked, cringing at the idea of it.

"Fine." She agreed, pouting slightly. "So how is this going to work?"

"I'm not actually sure." I admitted "Guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along."

Alice nodded. We continued to chat about inconsequential nothings for a little while before I got up to clear away the food.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" I suggested as I put the dishes in the sink.

"Sure," she agreed "Love Actually?" she proposed

"No, I'm tired of emotions. How about Entrapment?"

"K." She answered, popping it into the DVD player and switching on the TV. Finishing the dishes I went to take a seat beside her as she threw a blanket over our knees and snuggled against my side, pushing play.

-0-0-0-0-0-

APOV

I sighed and looked over to Rose as the end credits began to roll across the screen. She gave me a tired smile and yawned as we both shifted and stood up to stretch our legs.

"It suddenly just hit me how tired I am." She commented and went to take out the DVD.

"Well it was an emotional day for you. How about we have a nice hot bubble bath before bed?" I suggested

She nodded gratefully and went to find her pyjamas' as I ran the bath – unfortunately it was a little too chilly tonight to sleep without clothes.

I poured in copious amounts of bubble bath before going to change. I threw on a gown, to keep warm, and laid out my pyjamas before returning to the bathroom to find Rose in the process of climbing into the almost overflowing tub.

"Goodness me, Alice, this is practically all bubbles!" she exclaimed as she sank into the water, her hair pinned high on her head to avoid it getting wet.

"It's a good thing you're so small." Rose commented as I climbed in and relaxed with my back against her chest - it was a tight fit, given the bath was clearly only intended for one occupant, but we made it work.

We sat and let the warm water loosen tense muscles before I felt small jets of water begin to massage my skin – Rose had turned on the detachable shower head.

She began to move it in circular patterns up and down my outer thigh, before slowly moving it to stir the water between my legs, exciting me. I involuntarily opened my legs more, to further experience the sensations.

I twisted about slightly and slipped my hand between us, seeking out her soft folds of skin, which I massaged gently. She began teasing me with the jets, letting them squirt directly onto my pussy for a couple of seconds before moving them away again.

"Longer." I moaned, when she moved it away yet again, and surprisingly, she obliged, allowing the water to once again massage me, and this time, instead of moving it way she began to move the nozzle in small circular movements. Her other hand snaked around me to massage my breast.

I thanked her by picking up the pace with my fingers, burying them between her folds to find her clit. My own orgasm was beginning to approach and I felt her hand slide down from my breast to between my legs, where she quickly separated my lips and allowed the jets of water to flow directly onto my exposed clit. This was all the push I needed and my orgasm ripped through me. Removing her fingers and the shower head, she allowed me to come down from my climax, gently kissing my neck.

Once I had recovered enough I realized my fingers had stilled on her and began to resume my earlier movements. It wasn't long before I felt her body tense beneath me as she climaxed.

Once she had come down I swivelled around as much as the tub allowed to kiss her deeply, which she returned with enthusiasm.

No longer feeling like lying in the tub, I stood up, bubbles clinging to my skin and I caught Rose eyeing me appreciatively so I jokingly posed for her for a few moments, before the cold got to me and I climbed out.

"You going to get out or soak a little longer?" I inquired, as I wrapped myself in a towel.

"Get out." She sighed reluctantly "I think if I stay here much longer I'll fall asleep in the tub." And, given how worn out she looked I was inclined to agree.

I dried off and put my gown back on before dashing into the other room to change into my pyjamas. I returned to the bathroom, drying the tips of my hair with a towel to find Rose dressed, and brushing her teeth. I quickly did likewise.

When I was done I turned and headed back into my room only to discover Rose had not followed. I turned back and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"It's just...we don't normally sleep together unless we _sleep together_." She muttered uncomfortably.

"Don't you want to?" I asked, puzzled – I hadn't really thought about it, but she was right. Then again, we normally didn't get ready for bed together either – it had just felt natural to do so tonight.

"I do," she assured me "I just wasn't sure..."

"Well, it feels like it would be silly for you to sleep in your room tonight." I pointed out. "and in general... how about we just see how things work out?"

She nodded and followed me into the room. Minutes later we were both cuddling under the covers and fell into a blissfully contented sleep...

**So, let me say I am so, so, so sorry for such a majorly long delay! I'm running out of ideas for things to happen in this story so if you have any idea's or suggestions, please let me know! And even if you don't have any suggestions, please review anyway! **


	7. Chapter 7

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Thx to my Beta - charverv**

.

*-*-*-*RPOV*-*-*-*

"You got in late last night," I commented from my place on the couch as Bella emerged from her room. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Mhmm, Angela and I went to Garlands and then headed back to her place." Bella explained, yawning.

"Good night?" I asked suggestively

"Yeah, you too by the looks of things," she returned, waving towards my room and its unslept in bed.

"It was, but not for the reasons you're thinking," I answered, unable to stop the small smile that was tugging at my lips.

""Oh?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I'll wait for Alice to explain, I don't think I'd ever live it down if I told you first."

Bella made a face at being denied answers but didn't push further since at that moment the pixie finally emerged from her room, looking as fresh and excitable as always.

"Bella! Had a good time last night?" she asked, going to make herself coffee.

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later, first I want to know what Rose wouldn't tell me until you were here?"

"You waited to tell her?" she asked, pretending to be surprised by my thoughtfulness.

"Tell me what?" Bella demanded before I could respond.

"Well first you should know Emmett and I broke up," I explained

"Oh…I'm sorry?" she asked, clearly unsure why I was in a good mood the day after a break-up

"Don't be, it ended as well as could be expected." I assured her.

"Oh, then that was why you had a good time last night?" Bella guessed, sounding even more puzzled.

"No, the reason was – "

"Rose asked me to go out with her!' Alice interrupted me happily.

"As in dating." I elaborated at Bella's look of incomprehension.

"Oh, that's really great!" she exclaimed, offering her congratulations and giving us both a hug. "So what are you two going to do your first day as a couple?"

"Well, I feel like baking!" She announced randomly. Bella and I both rolled our eyes at Alice's typically unpredictable ideas.

"Alice, you don't bake." I pointed out. "Besides, we don't even have a decent oven."

"We can go to my parent's place. It's a Sunday so they'll be out the whole afternoon at the country club and my mom wont mind." She said excitedly

"We?" I repeated, not liking where this was going

"Well of course we! You have to come with and help. It is, as Bella said, our first day as a couple" She explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and I really wanted to spend it baking." I said sarcastically.

"I'll make it worth your while." She added seductively.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine" I agreed "But Bella has to come along too, she's the only one who knows her way around the kitchen and you need to call Esme and check that she doesn't mind." I was fairly certain she wouldn't mind but I was certainly not comfortable just pitching up on Esme and Carlisle's doorstep without giving them some kind of warning.

Bella made a sound of protest and I glanced at her apologetically, "You can't blame me for not wanting to be alone in a kitchen with Alice."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll go get ready."

Alice agreed and went off to find her cell phone.

"Okay, it's sorted." Alice announced from the other room "And my mom says she has all the ingredients so we won't even have to stop on the way."

As we were leaving we bumped into Angela who had come to surprise Bella.

"So where are you lot off to?" she asked curiously.

"Alice's parent's house – you want to come?" Bella invited. Angela looked at her in askance "They won't be there." She added

"Then why exactly are you going?"

"Alice wants to bake." I supplied while Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay." She said, drawing out the word. Now had it been anyone but Alice she would have undoubtedly asked why we were planning on driving half an hour to her parent's place to bake something that we could probably purchase from the bakery, which is within walking distance, however, Alice being Alice, Angela was already used to her deciding to do random things for no good reason "I was sort of hoping we could go out for brunch." She added to Bella.

"I'd love to but I really don't think I trust these two to cook unsupervised." Bella declined with a smile.

"We're not that bad!" Alice protested indignantly, but I was with Bella on this one – we needed at least one experienced hand with us.

"Come with us," she pleaded "it will be fun."

Angela did not look too impressed but agreed to come along. In the car we told Angela about Alice and my 'hooking up'

A little while later we pulled up in the Cullen's driveway. Their house had been almost solely designed by Alice's mother. It was large, but not ostentatiously so, and had been skillfully designed to incorporate both traditional and more modern style.

We made our way in and I saw Angela gape as she took in the foyer and living room. The living area was where the true size of the house made itself known. The sitting area, to the left of the doorway, was sunken in, with a two story high ceiling. The second floor landing ran along the left wall, with open steel banisters, which you could look over into the lounge. The door to our right was open to reveal a large dining room, with a long mahogany table. Just past the door a large stairway led to the second floor and if you continued along the entrance way, as we did, you soon reached the entrance to the kitchen, which was located on the right, sharing a wall with the seating area.

Entering the kitchen Angela continued to gape at the almost industrial sized kitchen.

"So what exactly do you want to make?" I asked as I took a seat on one of the bar stools that ran the length of one side of the center island.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Alice said as she considered it.

"You mean we just drove 25 miles to make use of your mother's kitchen and you don't even know what you want to bake?" I asked incredulously – not that I should really have been surprised; this was Alice.

"Oh relax. My mother has plenty of recipes, I'm sure we can find one that's not too complicated." She retorted as she went over to the floating bookshelf on the far wall and began flipping through them at random.

"So can I just ask, how do you know we have all the ingredients if you didn't know what we were making?" Bella asked curiously

"Well my mom said that as long as we don't try anything too outlandish then she will have the ingredients we need – how's pecan nut pie sound?" she added

I shook my head "Not one of my favorites."

"And I'm allergic." Angela chirped in

"Strawberry Soufflé?"

"How about something that has a slight possibility of turning out edible?"

And so we continued in this way before settling on a basic, and according to the recipe, fool-proof chocolate sponge cake with chocolate icing. Bella also claimed to have past experience with sponge cakes so I was slightly more confident it would taste alright.

"Okay, so what do we need and where will we find it?" Angela asked, and thus began our next great challenge – finding the ingredients.

I was in the process of searching for a suitable mixing bowl when I spied Alice in the pantry. Sneaking up behind her, I slid my arms around her and pulled her against my body, which was probably not the best idea because I startled her so much she spun around and spilt flour all over me.

"That really wasn't a good idea." I complained, as I dipped my hand into a nearby open container and pulled out a fist full of what appeared to be cocoa powder. Alice started backing away from me.

"Now Rose, this is a brand new shirt." She pleaded, backing into a corner. I smiled evilly as I followed, until I was practically on top of her. She cringed as I made as though to throw the powder, but instead I swooped down to give her a passionate kiss. Alice let out a small squeak of surprise before relaxing into the kiss, at which point I proceeded to dump the cocoa all over her, our close proximity meaning I covered myself as much as her. Alice let out a cry of indignation as I sprinted from the pantry, grabbing a container of whole-wheat flour on my way out.

I narrowly missed Bella and Angela as I ran around the center island being hotly pursued by a pixie with a bag of flour. Alice made an attempt to throw the powder over the counter at me, only to catch Bella instead, who promptly picked up a large packed of sugar, intent to get her revenge. I mistakenly caught Angela with a face full of flour a moment later, leading to a full out flour (and sugar) war.

When we had finally calmed down enough to take in our surroundings a short while later we all cringed; Esme's kitchen was a complete disaster zone!

"My mother's going to blow her top if she sees this." Alice commented, sounding worried.

"Well let's clean ourselves up a bit and then we'll get to work on the kitchen." Bella suggested. Sighing reluctantly Alice directed Angela and Bella to the guest room en suite before leading me up to her room to clean up. Fortunately we had stuck to the dry ingredients so it wasn't too bad.

For the next half an hour the four of us cleaned up the mess we had made before turning our attention back to the cake we had come to bake. We once again went rummaging through cupboards in an attempt to locate the ingredients we hadn't already found (most of which it turned out were hiding in non-descript Tupperware containers).

Combining ingredients turned into as perilous an affair as I had expected, with disaster only narrowly averted when Bella noticed that Alice was about to use the whole wheat flour instead of plain, after which Bella pretty much took over the baking, while Alice and I took over measuring ingredients and greasing the dish and Angela, who also had some experience in the kitchen, started on making the icing.

30 minutes later, a surprisingly acceptable looking cake came out of the oven, although it had sunken in the middle when I made the mistake of opening the oven to check on it. Tipping it onto the cooling racks Angela proceeded to make more icing because, as turns out, four people repeatedly 'testing the consistency' could actually lead to the mixture being reduced by about half!

"Alice, how about you whip the cream for the middle." Bella suggested "Just don't lift the beater from the bowl or let it turn into butter" She added seriously.

"Okay." Alice agreed cheerily.

Soon all the various components were ready and we set to work sandwiching the cakes together with cream and then icing it.

"Huh, this doesn't actually look half bad." I commented as we carried the cake and plates through to the living room.

I took a seat on Esme's cream colored couch and Alice handed me a slice of cake, dishing for the others before relaxing and leaning against my side, Bella and Angela mimicking us on the opposite sofa.

We chatted idly for a short while before being interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up outside. Alice immediately hopped of the couch to look out the window.

"It's my mom." She told us.

"I thought you said your parents were going to be out?" Bella asked.

"They must have come home early." Alice explained, frowning slightly in confusion.

The door opened a few seconds later as Esme came in.

"Mom!" Alice called, going over to give her mother a hug.

"Hi Alice, I know I said you guys would have the house this afternoon but your Dad got called in to work so I decided to come and check my kitchen hasn't burnt down." Alice rolled her eyes "Rose, you're looking well," Esme continued, turning her attention to me.

"Hey Esme. How's the beach house coming along?" I enquired, referring to the house Esme was remodeling

"Really well, it should be ready in a month or so if you girls want to get away for a few days. Bella, it's good to see you again." Esme had only met Bella once or twice in passing

"Hi. This is Angela, Angela; Esme." Bella introduced. Angela smiled politely to Esme's greeting.

"Well, it's starting to get late; you should all stay for dinner." Esme offered, checking her watch.

"We really don't want to impose." Angela declined while I glared at her for her choice of words, now Esme would insist. Sure enough;

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It's no imposition, you must stay! I'd love the company." I caught Alice's eye and I could tell there was no way we were going to get out of this – not that I minded having dinner with Esme, I just wasn't really in the mood for it.

"Of course, we'd love to stay." I reluctantly agreed.

**This chapter was really fun to write. Look forward to hearing what you all thought (Review ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash lemons. **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Thanks to my beta and all the reviewers!**

EsmePOV

"Well, it's starting to get late; you should all stay for dinner." I suggested, glancing at my watch to see it was already almost 4. I knew what sort of meals college kids ate and thought they deserved a home cooked meal for once.

"We really don't want to impose." Angela replied, trying to be polite.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It's no imposition, you must stay! I'd love the company." I told her firmly, not about to let them leave my house without a decent meal in them.

"Of course, we'd love to stay." Rosalie agreed for them and I gave her a smile.

"Alright, so what would you lot like to eat?" I asked, mentally running through what ingredients I had available.

"Can you do your roast chicken?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"If that's fine with everyone?" I asked them after received the affirmative I headed into the kitchen. I was in the middle of prepping the vegetables when Alice came through to drop off their plates from the cake, followed by Rosalie with the cake itself.

"So, how's college going?" I asked as Alice rinsed off the plates.

"Fine, fine. No complaints." I glanced at Alice – that response was enough to tell me she had something she wanted to tell me.

She closed the dishwasher and went to stand beside Rosalie, slipping her arm around her waist pointedly. I watched this with interest; apparently whatever she wanted to say was about the two of them.

"So Mom," she began, trying to fight a grin "Rose and I are dating!"

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed happily, putting down the knife I was using and going to give them a hug. In my opinion it was about time those two gave it a real go, instead of just sneaking around in the corners. Alice was now grinning broadly and even Rosalie was smiling, telling me they were both more than a little happy about this decision.

"You can tell me all about how this all happened over dinner.**" **I returned to the counter, and continued chopping vegetables.

"Mom, can we help you with anything?" Alice offered.

"No, I'm fine for now; you can go spend time with your friends." I declined and Alice gave me a smile in thanks before leading Rosalie out of the kitchen.

-0-0-0-

APOV

We were in the middle of chatting about Angela's college courses when my mom popped back into the room.

"I hope no one minds delaying dinner a bit longer – Alice's dad just called to say he'd be leaving the hospital soon so I thought we could wait for him?" We all confirmed that we didn't mind "Good, and Alice, do you think you could set the table while I finish up in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I agreed "And Rose will love to help me." I added, giving her a playful glare. My mom didn't say anything and just made her way into the kitchen while Rose and I got up off the couch.

"You don't mind if we leave you for a few minutes do you?" I asked.

"No, do you need any help?" Bella offered, which I declined.

I could practically feel Rose's mood as we entered the dining room and I heard her shut the door behind us. Pretending not to notice though, I ignored her and moved to the side cabinet where we stored all the linens and cutlery, I bent over to pull out a table cloth and underlay, making a point of wiggling my ass in her direction.

"Tease." She muttered as I stood up and glanced over my shoulder to where she was standing leaning against the dining table, I licked my lower lip suggestively. She rolled her eyes at me, a small smile playing at her lips and stood from the table, crossing the space in a few short strides and wrapping her arms around me, her lips attacking mine. I dropped the cloth I was holding, entangling my fingers in her hair as she pressed her body against mine, pushing me back into the cabinet. Trailing kisses up my jaw line she reached my ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth before biting it gently. I let out a soft whimpering noise. She began running her tongue along my lower lip before pulling it into her mouth.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Bella." Rose muttered, pulling away.

"You guys better _only_ be setting the table in there." Came Bella's voice through the door a second later.

"How'd you know?" I asked Rose as she reluctantly bent to pick up the tablecloth I had dropped.

"Because it's always Bella." We began unrolling the underlay "I swear she has some sort of sixth sense with the regularity she interrupts my fun."

There came another knock and I realized we hadn't answered. "Yes, yes we're laying the table." I called back and heard her move away from the door, saying something unintelligible to Angela.

We finished laying the table in record time, giving ourselves a once over in the conveniently placed mirror before going back to join the others. Bella raised her eyebrows at us.

"Please _please _tell me you didn't do anything where we're about to eat!" she half moaned while Angela chucked.

"Relax Bella." I rolled my eyes at her theatrics "we didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you interrupted us too soon." Rose added with an annoyed glare.

My mom re-entered the room before Bella could reply. "The dining room looks great, thanks girls." My mother complimented just as we heard my dad's car pull up outside.

"Hi Honey." My mom greeted him as he came through the door, going over to give him a rather long kiss. Both Edward and I had gone through a phase of hating to see our parents PDA's but now that I was older I thought it was sweet that after being together for over twenty years they still wanted to be intimate with each other – they had the type of enduring relationship that I wanted to have with Rose.

After he had greeted the rest of us we all headed to the dining room to eat. My mother had once again out done herself with her culinary skills, something I had unfortunately failed to inherit. She had made a full roast dinner, with all the trimmings; cream spinach, golden roasted potatoes, cauliflower in white sauce and cinnamon pumpkin, not to mention the bird itself which was absolutely delicious. I know it was cliché but the one thing I'd really missed since I moved out was my mother's cooking.

Conversation was easy throughout the meal and flowed naturally from one topic to another. I was in the middle of relating to my parents an anecdote about one of my lecturers when I felt Rose brush her foot up my calf. Startled I stopped mid-sentence, covering myself by taking a sip of water while trying to regain my train of thought. I attempted to finish the story, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate while Rose began to trace patterns on my thigh with her fingers from her place next to me. My hands were full with cutlery though so I couldn't stop her without it looking suspicious. It was a relief when the conversation switched to Bella's new elective and I took the opportunity to give Rose a death glare, to which she just continued to smirk.

"Not funny." I hissed, putting down my knife to put my hand over hers.

"Hilarious." She contradicted, pulling her hand from mine and thankfully turning her attention back to her food, my thigh still sensitive from her touch. We finished eating soon after that, declining to stay for coffee since it was already late and all of us had lectures the next morning and I was practically dying to get Rose alone by this point – she had continued teasing me as she finished the meal, licking her glass rim seductively and the like whenever she thought no one was looking.

I handed Bella the keys to drive – I was far too hyped up to concentrate on the road. "You two are as bad as bunnies in heat."

I ignored her comment as Rose came up behind me, running her fingers up and down my back.

"Shall we get going?" she asked, giving my ass a quick squeeze.

"Mhmm," I agreed, opening the back door for Rose before climbing in after her. As soon as I was in she pulled me towards her and onto her lap, her hands running about my body as she kissed, nibbled and sucked my neck, keeping me in a constant state of anticipation the whole way home.

Once Bella pulled into the parking I quickly tugged Rose out of the car, pulling her inside the building and up the stairs to our suite. I had already lost all track of where Bella and Angela were, though I vaguely recall her making a comment about walking Angela home. Rose pushed the door shut behind us as I spun around to once again attack Rose's lips as she moved us so my back was against the wall. She raised her right leg, situating it between mine, and I almost subconsciously started grinding against her thigh, creating some much needed friction.

"Eager much?" Rose asked breathlessly as she broke from the kiss and started undoing my top's buttons, her speed telling me I wasn't the only one. I didn't bother answering though, intent instead on the removal of Rose's red top and bra.

Once we were both topless Rose lowered her leg, and wrapped her arms around me as she lifted me just off the floor. She spun us towards the bed, depositing me on top of it before climbing on after me and straddling my hips. She then leaned forward to run her tongue over my lips, seeking entry, her hands playing with my breasts. After a moment of making out she broke away, and I let out a small sound of protest as I felt her shimmying down the bed and off the end, tugging off my jeans and panties as she went. I propped myself up on my elbows as I watched her slide out of her own before climbing back onto the bed, her fingers sliding between my legs to brush over my clit and straight inside me while her other hand tweaked and teased my nipples. As her fingers gently thrust in and out, her thumb massaging my clit, she began to grind her own pussy against my upper thigh, her breath labored and her juices coating the area. My breath was coming in short gasps, and I was in complete ecstasy from her ministrations. It wasn't long before I called out her name as I climaxed. Completely blissed out I took a moment to catch my breath, while Rose gently suckled on my breasts.

Once I had recovered somewhat I put my hands on her hips, gently prompting her to move further up, while I wiggled down the bed, until her pussy was directly above my mouth. Wasting no time I began swirling my tongue about her delicious folds, teasing her clit and dipping it into her dripping opening. Her occasional moan spurring me on as I worked her to orgasm, licking up all the mouth-watering juices she expelled. When I was done she climbed off me, to lie flat on her back beside me, both of us relaxing in the post sex lethargy. Once I had recovered somewhat I rolled off the bed and made my way to the bathroom, moistening two small washcloths, using one to clean myself off before taking the other back to the room to do the same for Rose, who was still just lying there half comatose. Once I was done I moved to Rose's side, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." I murmured as her eyes fluttered open to look at me. She smiled tiredly

"I think I should be saying that to you." She returned the compliment.

"How about something to eat?" I suggested, feeling peckish after using all that energy. She nodded in response so I stood and threw on a silk robe before heading into the living area. On the counter I found a cling wrap covered plate of cheese and tomato sandwiches with a note taped to them.

_Hope you two had a good night _

_Bella. _

Smiling at her thoughtfulness I picked up the plate and headed back to the room

**Looking forward to your reviews ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Delayed again, I know n I'm soooo sorry. Everyone can thank tigerlili48 for pushing me to get this out even though this chapter is quite short and really is just an introduction to the next but it was either post this now or make you wait another few weeks until I got to finish the rest. **

"Alice, I want to run something by you." Rose asked one evening while we were relaxing on the couch, Bella was in her room studying.

"Mmm?"

"Well, my father wants me to go home for the break." She explained "and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

I twisted around from where I was laying against her chest to see her face. "Rose, I'd love to, but are you sure that's a wise idea?" I asked, giving her a searching look, though I could tell by one look she was set on this course of action.

"Probably not," she admitted ruefully "but I'd rather you were there so they have to deal with us rather than have them just push it all under the carpet, but I understand if you'd rather not see my mom again."

"Hmm, the opportunity to spend a whole three weeks with my incredibly hot girlfriend, for the price of a few uncomfortable hours with her mother?" I pretended to ponder it for a moment before smiling to let her know I was teasing "I think its worth the price" I murmured, leaning up for a chaste kiss.

-o-0-O-0-o-

"So what do you say to joining the Mile High Club on this trip?" Rose called across the suite to me as she finished zipping up her suitcase. I just laughed and finished packing my cosmetics "Hey, I hear they have good benefits."

"And I'm sure you know all about their benefits." I called back. I waited for her comeback but it never came, instead, turning around I found her leaning against my doorframe, her expression serious.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"You're bringing with your black card aren't you?" she asked, looking slightly apologetic and referring to the practically limitless credit card my parents had given me for graduating valedictorian from high school a few years back. I say practically because I was sure it did have a limit, I just had never hit it – and that was saying something.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking." She shrugged so a sent her puzzled look but let it go.

Bella and Angela dropped us at the airport a couple of hours later and we did indeed join the Mile High Club a few hours after that, though it had been such a squash that a part of me was wondering how she and Emmett had managed to even fit in the cubicle when he went home with her the year before.

We landed in the early evening and I could feel Rose's anxiety heighten as we dismounted the plane. I silently took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze while we headed towards the conveyor belt to get our luggage. "So who's fetching us?" I asked as we waited

She shrugged "I'm not sure, probably my Dad."

Once we had our bags on a trolley which Rose chivalrously offered to push we headed out of the terminal. I waited as she searched the crowd since I wouldn't recognise her father if he was right in front of me. After a moment I felt Rose relax beside me and looked to see a pleased smirk playing on her featured, her eyes now resting on two people who were standing a little apart from the rest of the people. Without stopping to explain she led me towards them. The guy appeared to be in his early twenties and was about the same height as Rose, he had longish dark brown hair and was wearing a causual jeans and t-shirt combo, something in his expression told me he and Rose got on well. The girl was almost a head shorter than him, though not quite as short as me, she had blond hair, though it appeared natural instead of the bleached bottle blond look that was becoming popular. Her hair just reached her shoulders and her makeup, though noticeable, did not appear over the top. She was dressed in dark jeans with a black shirt.

"So the bitch is back." She exclaimed as we neared them, though there was no menace in her words.

"You better believe it." Rose retorted, smirking "Look Alice, Daddy sent us a personal chauffeur." She added. I didn't get the jibe but it was clearly directed at the guy who was now watching Rosalie with a playfully amused expression.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. That job paid well." He replied before pulling Rose into a hug.

"So you're the one that has Aunty so riled up." The guy greeted me as Rose exchanged a hug and kiss with the girl beside him. "I'm Alec, by the way. Rosalie's cousin on her fathers side, and this is Jane, my sister." That made sense – Rose had mentioned them on occasion, they had all practically grown up together.

"Pleased to meet you." I greeted them politely.

"Well I knew you had guts, but this is something else. You know Aunty will flip her lid when she finds out you brought her with you?" Alec said, turning his attention back to Rose.

"I know," Rose replied, leading the way out of the airport "but if I didn't bring her with then she'd just push it all under the carpet again like she does with everything else that doesn't fit into her perfect plan for me. How- " Rose got cut off mid sentence as Alec pulled out the car keys and clicked the remote, causing a little mini-coopers lights to blink. Rose came him an incredulous look before bursting into laughter. Jane and I both smiling.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed between laughs.

"My girls in at the shop and this was the only courtesy car they had available." Alec defended "And Jane's already been teasing me about it for days."

"Days? How long have you had the thing?"

"About a week." He muttered and Rose once again dissolved into giggles.

"Well I think it's cute." I chimed in, feeling sorry for the guy "Maybe I'll ask Daddy to get me one."

At this Jane was the one to start laughing and even Alec smiled while Rose suddenly stopped laughing.

"If you ever want to me to go anywhere with you again you will _not_ buy a mini." She said seriously. I just rolled my eyes and huffed, going to open the car door.

"So are we just going to stand here laughing at the car of my dreams or are we actually going to get in?" I demanded.

"Well if it's the car of your dreams you want to take it for a test run?" Alec suggested, dangling the keys in front of me but Rose snatched them from his hands and threw them to Jane before I could even reach for them.

"You'll thank me later." She told them while ignoring my pout and sliding into the back seat, pulling me in after her.

"I'm not such a bad driver." I complained as we squashed together – one of our bags didn't fit in the tiny boot so it had to come in the back deat with us – not that I minded the excuse to sit practically on Rose's lap. "Bella lets me drive."

"That is because Bella drives worse than you do." She retorted.

**I know I don't deserve it after making you wait so long but...PLEASE REVIEW! **

**SAD BUT IMPORTANT! This story is coming to an end! I'm just no longer feeling inspired or interested in the Twilight fandom (I know, I can't beleive I'm typing the words, but they're true), so I'm starting to pull out of the fandom.I may post occassional one-shots for Twilight if I feel inspired, but not multi-chapter stories. **

**This fic has about another chapter or two left and then it's over, which means you only have a short time left to tell me anything you'd like to see in the fic - loose ends you'd like tied up, questions you want answered etc. (ooh, and should Rose and her mom make up?)**

**Looking forward to all your reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Thx to my Beta – charverv. **

RPOV.

I could feel myself getting more and more anxious the closer we got to my childhood home. I knew that showing up with Alice was going to be bad but I couldn't bring myself to face my mother alone.

"So we heading straight to the house, or stopping off at an inn?" Alec asked from the front.

"House." I replied. My family had a rule that family stayed with family when at all possible, now I was not naive enough to think that my mom would extend that rule to include Alice but I was going to try it anyway, if only to prove to her how serious I was about Alice being in my life, though I had booked a hotel room just in case.

Alec let out a low whistle. "Can't wait to see this."

I was relieved somewhat to have Alec and Jane with us as well since I already knew they supported me. We had grown up practically as siblings and even though we ragged on each other 90% of the time, they would always have my back.

"You sure you want me there, I mean it might be easier..." Alice suggested as we neared the house and I felt like every nerve in my entire body was on edge.

"No, we need to do this head on."

"Okay," she agreed "So I suppose before we arrive I'd like to know what your father really thinks of us being together?"

"Well, he doesn't like it, but he's not willing to jeopardise my relationship with him over it. I think he's just thinking it's a phase and hoping it'll pass in time."

"And when it doesn't?" I couldn't help the feeling of warmth that rushed through me at her words – I knew we were serious and we planned to be in this for the long haul, but it was still gratifying to hear her confirm it aloud.

"Well, let's just hope he comes to terms with it by then." I replied, giving her a chaste kiss before noticing Alec watching us in the rear-view mirror with a smirk. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He said innocently and I just rolled my eyes.

My parents were already outside waiting for us when Jane pulled into the driveway. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath as I prepared to climb out of the car, having sworn that I would not let my mother get to me this time. I felt Alice squeeze my hand in support and paused briefly to give her a small smile in gratitude before climbing out.

I headed over to my father straight away to give him a kiss, studiously avoiding looking at my mother where she stood on the porch.

"Rosie," he greeted me and I mentally cringed at the nickname I had always hated. Before I could respond though my mother's sharp voice interrupted.

"I hope you're not expecting me to let the girl who ruined your chances in life into my house." I heard my father sigh quietly while he glanced past me to see Alice emerging from the...transport – a mini really had no right to refer to itself as a car. Taking a deep breath I forced myself to look at my mother only to find her glaring daggers at my girlfriend.

"Darling, please," my father beseeched, and I was grateful that he was not siding completely with her.

"Don't please me, this girl took away Rosalie's chance to settle down and have a happy and normal life, and you want me to just pretend like everything's just fine and invite her in for a cup of tea?"

"Alice didn't ruin my life." I retorted hotly, and refusing to give in to the impulse to just give in and agree with her, like I had since childhood "she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Can't you just accept that?"

My mother's expression hardened and I knew that acceptance of the situation was not something she was capable of. Instead of arguing with me though she just spun on her heel and walked back into the house, banging the door behind her.

My father let out another sigh. "Rosie, you really should have told us first." He scolded me gently and I grimaced apologetically.

"I know, but I don't want this situation to be pushed under the carpet like everything else that didn't fall into my mother's plan for my life."

"She only wants what's best for you."

"Being with Alice is what's best for me, and she's going to be in my life for a long time." I could sense his disbelief but he had the sense not to give voice to it "Now, are we going to be allowed to stay or should we take our bags to the inn."

"You don't stay in an inn – you're family" he responded immediately

"And Alice?" I prompted "Because, I'm not staying here without her."

I could see he didn't like this idea, but my mind was set, and I always was a daddy's girl.

"Let me go talk to her." He muttered "but I'm not making promises."

I nodded and watched him head inside as Alice slipped her hand into mine. "Don't worry, my mother will never say no once my dad puts his foot down." I murmured to her and she just nodded.

I glanced around to see Alec and Jane leaning against the Cooper and went to stand with them. We waited in silence as raised voices echoed from the house, though they were too muffled to decipher.

After about ten minutes of standing around with no hint that either of them would emerge any time soon I sighed,

"Okay, let's go to the inn."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" Alice asked softly

"No, I'm not going to just stand out here all afternoon."

"Well ok." Alec agreed and we all climbed back in the mini.

It must have taken my parents a while to notice our departure because we were already pulling up at the inn I had booked us a room at when my cell phone started to ring. After debating for a moment I tossed the phone to Alec. "Tell him we'll stay at the inn tonight and stay with them from tomorrow."

-o-0-O-0-o- Alec POV –o-0-O-0-o-

Once I was sure Rose and Alice were settled Jane and I headed back to my aunt and uncles house.

"So what do you think of Alice?" Jane asked as I drove along the main road – unlike certain cousins of mine Jane had no problem letting me drive.

"Rose is certainly serious about her, more so than anyone I've ever seen her with before, and she doesn't show Alice off like she did with the guys." In the past whenever Rose had been with someone she would tend to make a show of being with them, as though to prove to everyone she had the perfect life and perfect relationship, but with Alice she was just different.

"But is she worth all this? Aunt and uncle's marriage has practically been torn apart, not to mention what Rose will go through by being in a homosexual relationship."

"The bigger cities are not as closed minded as here." I pointed out

"No, but they're not completely open minded either."

"Rose has never taken shit from anyone except Aunt; I doubt she'll start now." Jane let out a quiet huff and I knew exactly what she was thinking – not taking shit from someone was a lot different from not letting it affect you. "Besides, Rose is going to do what she wants regardless of what anyone else says."

We lapsed into a contemplative silence then until pulling up at the house. We entered to find my uncle sitting at the kitchen table.

"They settled in?" He asked tiredly when he saw us and I nodded, taking a seat opposite them, Jane by my side.

"I don't like this," he muttered "Rose should be here, with family, not at some impersonal inn." I had to admit I agreed with him – family stayed with family. "Do you think she's serious about this girl?"

"More so than any of us expected" Jane replied "And trying to push her into changing her mind is not going to help."

"I never thought it would. Rose is stubborn, the problem is, so is her mother and the more they push each other the more they dig their heels in. What do you think of Alice?"

"We haven't really spoken to her much yet, though she seems nice enough," and has like halved Roses bitch quotient, I added silently. "Rose mentioned that she liked shopping so Jane's planning on taking her to the mall tomorrow to try to get to know her while I take Rose to visit some of her old friends."

"That'll be nice for her."

"Uncle, tomorrow night...?" Jane prompted – we wanted to know what the arrangement was so Rose and Alice can be forewarned.

"I've managed to convince your aunt to let them stay in Rose's old room, and I'll move in a camper cot for Alice." I decided not to point out that I doubted the extra bed was necessary.

-0- JanePOV -0-

"Who the hell is waking me up when I'm on holiday!" was the response I got when I knocked on Rose and Alice's door at 9 o'clock the next morning

"Who the hell sleeps this late when they have places to go and people to see?" I returned through the door.

"People who have insatiable girlfriends." I smiled and rolled my eyes at that as I heard her stumbling about the room.

"That's cuz you're not doing it right." Alec called from beside me just as the door was opened.

"Alice, you're meant to defend me." Rose complained as she let us in with a smile, as Alice emerged from the bathroom dressed in the inn's gown.

"Wow, a day that Rosalie Hale needs me to defend her," she remarked with a smile, sideling up to stand beside Rose who slipped an arm around her waist

"You've gone soft." I accused.

"I never said I couldn't defend myself." She reminded us. "So where are these places we're going and people we're seeing?"

"Well, you and Alec are going to meet up with Jullian, Amanda and Phil while Alice and I go shopping." The second the words were out of my mouth I regretted it because Alice let out and ear piercing squeal and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Jane, you don't say the 's' word when Alice is within three feet of someone's ear." Rose scolded, glaring at me while Alice just swatted her arm playfully and rolled her eyes.

Alec and I agreed to wait for them downstairs while they got ready and a surprisingly short amount of time later they headed downstairs, Alice practically exuding excitement.

"Here," Rose said, tossing me a packet of energy chews and I sent her a questioning look "Trust me; if you're taking Alice shopping you're going to need all the energy you can get."

**I know a lot of you were looking forward to some drama between Rose and her mom and there will be some next chapter. So thoughts, comments? Reviews? ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – P10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Thx to my Beta – charverv. I know I'm sorry doesn't even begin to make up for making you all wait so long for an update but I really am sorry and everyone can thank tigerlili48 for pushing me to get the last few chapters out or the delays would've been even longer. Enjoy it cuz this is the second last chapter :'( ! **

JanePOV.

Turns out, Rose was right about needing energy. I mean the local mall wasn't even that big but somehow Alice managed to tire me out. Eventually she gave into my pleas for a rest and we stopped for lunch.

"You know, I've never seen Rose quite this way with anyone before," I commented idly once we had both placed our orders.

"So, this is when we have 'the talk'?" Alice asked with a smile once we had both ordered."I thought there was a reason you didn't invite Rose."

"Alec and I both love Rose as a sister," I explained, not bothering to answer her question, "We don't want her to get hurt. Now normally we don't have to worry about it, or not much anyway because in the past she's always been careful to protect herself - even with Emmett, who, other to you, was the most serious relationship she's been in, she never let her heart override her head, and she never let him completely in. You're different though; you she's let in completely and is letting her hear t rule her."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"No," I agreed "it's not, but the problem is that this means you can hurt her in ways the others couldn't."

"Well," she hesitated, clearly thinking over her response carefully, "unfortunately I cannot promise that I won't hurt her because, in all likely hood I will. We're in a relationship, which means we will argue and fight at times and both of us will say hurtful things, but what I can promise is that I will always try to make it up to her afterwards."

Well, I had to give her props for honesty. "Alright," I agreed, "I just hope you realise what she is giving up for you."

"I do."

-0-0-0-

APOV

"You ready?" I asked, once again curled against Rose's side in the back of the car as we headed back to her parent's place, her tension clearly apparent. She nodded, glancing at me briefly and giving a small smile which did not quite reach her eyes.

I was relieved to find that Rosalie's mother was not around when we arrived and her father greeted me cordially enough and showed us up to the Rosalie's childhood room where we would be staying. He had even rolled a trundle bed into the small room for me and I decided not to mention that it was unneeded. Jane and Alec left soon after since it was already late and they had promised their mother they'd be home for dinner that day. This left Rose and I to a very awkward dinner with her father where we discussed generic, mundane topics like the weather and college. Feigning exhaustion Rose and I retreated to our room soon after. I could tell Rose was unhappy as we curled up in the small three-quarter bed together, her arms wrapped tightly around me but when I tried to talk to her about it she just hushed me with a gentle kiss on my shoulder and I forced myself to fall silent, knowing through that small gesture that she was not ready to talk yet and at that moment all she needed was to lie there to think things in the quiet of her own mind. It was a while later when I was awoken from the light doze I had fallen into to find Rosalie's arm was still around me, pulling me flush to her body and allowing me to feel her tremble slightly as a quiet whimper met my ears and I suddenly became aware of a wetness on my shoulder where Rosalie's tears had apparently soaked through my top.

I gently turned over so that we were now lying face to face and smoothed some blond strands of hair off her face. Gazing into her eyes my heart nearly broke at the sadness they reflected and I was suddenly awash with love for this woman who was willing to go through all this for me. Silently, I gently wiped away the few tears that were still escaping her before giving her a soft kiss and shimmying closer, throwing my legs over hers and pressing my body tight against hers, hoping to comfort her with my presence alone. Slowly I felt her breathing slow and regulate as she finally allowed sleep to take her.

I waited about ten more minutes before I gave in to the fact that sleep was clearly eluding me and carefully untangled myself from Rose, deciding a cup of tea might help.

Heading downstairs I stopped dead when I realised there was a figure sitting at the kitchen table. The figure was slumped over a mug on the table, exhaustion clear in her body language though when Rosalie's mother glanced up, hearing my entrance, her face quickly becoming a mask of disdain but not before I glimpsed the tired hurt in her eyes.

"I was just planning on making myself a cup of tea," I explained "I didn't think anyone would be up."

Mrs Hale made a gesture towards the counter, clearly telling me to help myself. Thankfully the Hale kitchen had a fairly open set up and I managed to locate the cups, teabags and teaspoons easily enough and quickly made my tea, well aware that Mrs Hale's eyes were trained on me the entire time.

Once the tea was made I turned to lean against the counter, facing Mrs Hale and cradling my cup in my hands, briefly debating if it would be more rude to leave or to remain.

"You should know, my feelings about your relationship with my daughter are not personal." She murmured, breaking the silence.

"I don't understand you." I remarked quietly, meeting her gaze levelly and debating the wisdom of what I was about to say, but then the memory of Rosalie crying in bed not more than an hour ago steadied my resolve. "You must know how much you're hurting her?"

"I only want what's best for her." Mrs Hale sighed.

"And the fact that what you believe is best for her is not what she wants?"

"She loves to make me out to be the bad guy." She smiled bitterly. "But what she doesn't tell you is that before she went to college, before she met you, she wanted the same things I wanted for her. She wanted the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids, the loving supportive husband. For over half her life she fantasized over this dream of her perfect life, and we planned and pushed and did everything within our power to allow her to achieve it, and now, suddenly, she just doesn't want that anymore? Forgive me for being upset because almost twenty years of hard work has now been deemed pointless and irrelevant."

"It wasn't pointless." I glanced up, startled by the sound of Rose's voice. I hadn't noticed her standing by the door. "Those years of preparation helped make me who I am today, they made me a person Alice deemed worthy to be in her life." Rosalie met my gaze with a gentle smile and I could see my love for her mirrored back to me before she turned her attention back to her mother. "I still want most of those things we always talked about – the house, the kids, only I realise now that I don't need a husband to make that possible, though I would, maybe one day, like a wife." A gasp escaped my lips, it wasn't a proposal, but it was a promise of one, when we were ready. She walked over to me and took my hands in hers, her eyes filled with certainty as to her choice, but also questioning, as though checking if this was what I wanted. I fought for words before just giving in to their absence and nodding my approval.

"Mom," She broke away from our silent exchange to glance back to her mother who appeared to be in a state of shock. "I love you, and I want you to be in my life, but you have to come to terms with the fact that Alice is going to be there regardless."

I didn't even glance at Mrs Hale as I allowed Rose to tug me out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

**Okay, so I had major plans for a huge argument with Rosalie's mom but this is what came out when I was typing and I think it worked. This fic is pretty much done and there's only the epilogue left which will hopefully tie up loose ends (and I'd like to know if there's any particular loose ends you're interested in cuz I doubt I'll remember them all). As always I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW and let me know. **


	12. Epilogue

**COLLEGE GIRLS: THE SECOND YEAR – Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. Set about two years in the future**

**So this is it...the final chapter of College Girls! It's been a long road and though I'm sad it has to end I really do feel the story has run its course. I just want to thank everyone who bothered to take the time to read this story, and especially those of you who reviewed, your words of encouragement were always much appreciated! Special mention should of course be made for my beta for helping me make this story so much better than it could have ever been without her. **

.

**So now, without further ado I give you the epilogue of College Girls...**

*-*-*-*RPOV*-*-*-*

It has been five years since Alice and I first started dating and every day of those years I had wondered how I could possibly have been so lucky as to have her pick me and tonight I would show Alice just how much she meant to me. As was our tradition I had let Alice decide how we would celebrate the five year mark but this year I had a pre-requisite that the night was mine to decide. Consequentially I had barely had even a moment's peace since then because Alice has never been patient when it comes to waiting for surprises; however the night was finally here and I suppressed butterflies as I turned to look at her from where we were seated on the couch. She cocked an eyebrow.

"So, am I finally going to find out what my surprise is?" Instead of replying I simply leant over to capture her lips in a heated kiss and quickly rose from the sofa before gently tugging Alice up after me. We made our way to our bedroom which I had decked out with candles moments before while Alice cleared the table after a romantic dinner she had prepared.

"Lie down and just relax." I requested softly as I picked up a bottle of massage oil and put it next to the bed, before turning my attention back to Alice, who was lying face up on the bed.

I inched the hem of her top upwards, savouring each square centimeter of flesh as it was revealed, and though I had certainly seen Alice naked a thousand times before her body still astounded me.

Finally she was fully naked before me as I straddled her hips "God you're beautiful." I murmured quietly, taking a moment to just admire her lithe form, the setting sunlight streamed through the window, outlining her in a golden aura.

I gently bent to kiss her, luxuriating in the feeling of her soft lips against mine. Tonight I was going to enjoy everything that was Alice. I slowly kissed my way down her jaw...neck...collarbone...the valley between her small breasts, my hands caressing them lovingly. Simply worshipping the miracle that was Alice.

I continued down her torso...shaved mound...upper thighs... just enjoying the privilege of placing my lips on her silky skin...knees...feet.

I nudged her slightly, and Alice, as always, knowing exactly what I was asking rolled over onto her stomach.

I then began the slow journey back up her body, kissing the back of her legs...thighs...yet I had no wish to speed things up, taking the time to just show her how important she really was to me.

As I reached her lower back I began gently massaging, pouring on a little massage oil from the bottle on her bedside table, while continuing to kiss my way up her spine.

I pushed aside her spiky hair to kiss her neck, my hands still massaging her back in long steady strokes as she let out a contented sigh, I began to include her buttocks in my stokes, slipping my hands between the firm flesh, each stroke going a bit lower until I reached her slit and began to massage her outer labia before exploring deeper and beginning to gently slide my fingers back and forth along her clit, increasing my speed as her clit hardened and she neared release.

"Turn over," I requested softly. I wanted to see her face. She did so and I resumed gently toying with her clit and slit while leaning down to kiss and suck her pulse point. I heard her give a soft moan as the orgasm flowed through her body. Moving away from her sensitised clit I resumed lightly massaging her labia as she relaxed beneath me, blinking slowly, her eyes reflecting the love I'm certain were in mine. Swallowing any last nerves, I leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve the little box I had hidden there earlier.

"Alice, you are the most important thing in the world to me," I took a deep breath and noticed there were already tears in her eyes "You are infuriating, and annoying, but also beautiful, sexy and full of love. You know me better than anyone else in this world and nothing would make me happier than to just wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

*-*-*-*APOV*-*-*-*

The first thing I saw as I entered the clearing was daisies, thousands and thousands of daisies. I had told Rose numerous times that people just didn't use daisies flower arrangements for weddings but she had insisted since they were my favourite. I waited in the small alcove as everyone settled and the music started, watching Bella head down the centre isle in her lilac bridesmaid dress – unable to decide who's maid of honour she would be we had decided to share her (which I felt rather bad about given how stressed out she had been the last few months of organisation, but she had held up rather well, and didn't even look haggard).

All thoughts of the list of things to check on when we got to the reception hall after the ceremony were wiped from my mind a moment later though as the first notes of the traditional wedding march began and I stepped out into the right hand isle and beheld the goddess stepping into the left – Rose and I having decided to go down the side isles at the same time and meet at the centre. I now realised that may not have been a good idea given how hard I was finding it to it was for me to keep my footing whilst unable to tear my gaze away from her.

Making it safely to the officiator without tripping we came to a stop facing each other and all I could do was stare at this astounding woman before me, marvelling at fact that in just a few minutes she would be my wife.

I knew in the back of my head that the officiator was speaking to the assembled guests but try as I might I couldn't seem to focus on the words because from the second I had seen her step out of the alcove it was as though the world had slipped away and it was just Rose and I and we were finally getting married.

Before I knew it the ceremony was over and we were heading back down the aisle, my hand clasped tightly in hers, the delicate platinum band encasing my ring finger as people showered us with rice and rose petals.

The reception passed in a similar blur, with people dancing and making speeches, and I knew we owed Bella big time for ensuring everything ran so seamlessly. Finally it was time for our final dance before leaving on our honeymoon.

Placing my hand on her shoulder and my other in hers we began a simple waltz about the floor.

"So I guess we're married now." I murmured quietly as the song began to wind down.

"I guess so." Her nonchalance betrayed by the joy radiating off of her before her eyes darkened and that mischievous smirk I knew so well played across her face. "So, you ready for the honeymoon?" she whispered seductively as the final notes played but before I even had a chance to reply she dipped me low, her lips were on mine in a passionate kiss that promised so much more and even earned a few wolf whistles from the watchers – Emmett, who we had remained friends with, being the main perpetrator.

"Honeymoon can't come fast enough." I replied breathlessly as we separated.

**The End! (And as always, I look forward to reading your final thoughts on this story ;) **


End file.
